


Selbstläufer

by Tjej



Category: Tatort
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Outing, Seasonal, Skiing, Slash, Some Humor, Thiels POV, Winter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: Obwohl er ja von Anfang an das Gefühl gehabt hatte, dass hinter der Idee, „mal zusammen Skifahren zu gehen“, noch etwas anderes gesteckt hatte als nur gemeinsames Erholen vor atemberaubendem Bergpanorama.22. Türchen zumTatort und Polizeiruf-Adventskalender 2017





	Selbstläufer

**Author's Note:**

> Eine Geschichte aus der Kategorie „irgendwie schon mal dagewesen“. Jedenfalls hab ich das Gefühl, dass ich hier noch weniger Neues erzähle, als sonst schon :D Aber egal, immerhin geht es hier mal im Gegensatz zu meinem ersten Türchen winterlich und kuschelig zu und Skifahren hat die Meute bislang glaube ich auch noch niemand geschickt (?), und wenn das nicht wenigstens ein bisschen was ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht :D. Aber im Ernst, ich hoffe, dass trotz der abgelutschten Grundthematik doch ein paar von euch Spaß dran haben :)
> 
> Und dann wünsche ich allen ein ruhiges und frohes Fest und schöne Feiertage und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! Und allen, die Urlaub oder Ferien haben, eine entspannte Zeit und allen, die arbeiten müssen, auch :D.
> 
> Ihr seid alle super! Alle stillen Mitleser, Kudosgeber, Kommentarhinterlasser und Selberschreiber! <3
> 
> Und speziell du, liebe CornChrunchie, die du mich mal wieder großartig wie immer mit deinen Betadiensten unterstützt hast und nicht nur damit <3

 

 

 ~*~*~*~*~

 

 

„Na kommen Sie, Chef, ich fahr gern ein wenig mit Ihnen. Zu zweit macht es doch auch viel mehr Spaß.“ Nadeshda lächelte ihn ehrlich an.

„Zu dritt meinen Sie wohl“, schaltete Boerne sich wichtig und an Nadeshda gerichtet ein und wandte sich dann Thiel zu. „Ich erkläre mich selbstverständlich auch mehr als gerne dazu bereit, Ihnen ein wenig von meinem Können zu vermitteln.“ Boerne grinste gönnerhaft und Thiel rollte mit den Augen.

„Soweit kommt´s noch“, brummte er.

„Zweifeln Sie etwa an meinen Fähigkeiten als Lehrer? Da kann ich Ihnen aber sagen, dass mich meine Studenten als sehr engagierten und -“

„Ja, Boerne, ich weiß, Sie sind der Größte.“ Thiel wurstelte seine Hände in die Schlaufen seiner Skistöcke.

„Sie können sie gerne fragen, wenn Sie´s mir nicht glauben.“

„Ich glaub´s Ihnen doch.“

„Prima. Dann können wir ja.“ Boerne schickte sich gutgelaunt an, seine Skier in Richtung Anfängerhügel auszurichten, brach aber auf halber Strecke ab, weil Thiel anfing zu reden.

„Nee, jetzt wartet mal, das ist doch Schwachsinn, wenn ihr da jetzt ... Ich komm schon alleine klar. Fahrt ihr nur mal eure schwarze Piste, wir sehen uns dann später.“ Er lächelte den beiden aufmunternd zu und trat dann selbst den Versuch an, sich irgendwie mit den Brettern an seinen Füßen umzudrehen. Er strauchelte und verhedderte sich dabei ein paar Mal und fragte sich genervt, warum das bei allen anderen nur so mühelos aussah und bei ihm so schwer ging, bemühte sich aber, die Flüche, die ihm deswegen auf der Zunge lagen, herunterzuschlucken und Boernes resigniertes Kopfschütteln und Nadeshdas unterdrücktes Grinsen, das er beides ganz genau aus dem Augenwinkel sehen konnte, geflissentlich zu ignorieren.

„Sind Sie sicher, Chef?“, fragte Nadeshda nochmal nach. „Es macht mir wirklich nichts aus.“

„Ja, Nadeshda, alles bestens. Macht ihr zwei mal schön.“ Endlich standen seine Skier parallel. Jetzt nur ein wenig Stockeinsatz und Beinarbeit, dann würde er bestimmt auch bald drüben bei den leichten Abfahrten ankommen. Das konnte ja so kompliziert nicht sein. Thiel stieß sich ab und rutschte etwas wacklig, aber immerhin, vorwärts. Na ging doch.

„Wenn Sie meinen,“ hörte er die nicht ganz überzeugt klingende Stimme seiner Kollegin inzwischen ein paar Meter hinter sich.

„Meine ich!“, gab er umso selbstbewusster zurück und hob ohne sich umzudrehen eine Hand, um den beiden etwas unbeholfen mit dem Stock zum Abschied zu winken.

„Hals- und Beinbruch!“, rief Boerne ihm noch nach und dann vernahm er nur noch das Rascheln von Skikleidung und das gleichmäßig schleifende Geräusch von Skiern, die gekonnt über Schnee glitten. Schnell wurde es leiser.

Als er nichts mehr hörte, blieb Thiel stehen, wartete ein paar Sekunden, und drehte sich dann um. Die beiden waren schon fast an den Sesselliften angekommen und weil so früh noch kaum was los war, sah er noch dabei zu, wie sie sich kurz darauf in eine der Gondeln fallen ließen und langsam Richtung Gipfel entschwebten. Er schaute ihnen eine Weile nach und erst, als wie aus dem Nichts eine Gruppe von übermütigen Jugendlichen links und rechts an ihm vorbei zischte und er erschrocken zusammenzuckte, merkte er, dass er die letzten Sekunden nur noch ins Leere gestarrt hatte. Er schüttelte leise lachend mit dem Kopf. Schlimm. Dann machte er sich wieder daran, den bereits eingeschlagenen Weg zur Anfängerpiste fortzusetzen.

**

Knapp zwei Stunden und etliche mehr oder weniger geglückte Versuche später, sich unfallfrei einen Hügel mit kaum Gefälle hinunter zu manövrieren, dachte er, dass er besser doch wieder mit Frau Haller zum Langlaufen hätte gehen sollen, so wie die letzten beiden Tage auch. Dafür hatte er zwar auch kein Talent, aber er war seltener und vor allem weniger blöd gefallen als jetzt und obendrein hatte er jemand Nettes zum Plaudern gehabt und viel gelacht. Aber dass Letzteres jetzt nicht so war, daran war er ja selbst schuld, er hätte sich ja erstens gestern nicht von Boerne breitschlagen lassen müssen, „doch auch mal was anderes zu probieren“, und zweitens Nadeshdas Angebot vorhin annehmen können. Und Boernes. Aber er hatte einfach keine Lust drauf gehabt, sich vor Boerne zum Affen zu machen, so schwachsinnig das auch sein mochte. Da musste er jetzt eben mit den Konsequenzen leben.

Thiel ließ die Skistöcke neben die Skier in den Schnee fallen und plumpste selbst auf die Bank hinter ihm. Wenn er wenigstens diese unsäglichen Skistiefel endlich loswerden könnte. Aber auch da war nichts zu machen, seine normalen Schuhe waren in Boernes Auto, und Boerne war ja nun mal mit Nadeshda unterwegs. Und anrufen, um den Schlüssel zu verlangen, war auch nicht, weil ihre Handys auch alle im Wagen lagen. Tolle Wurst.

Aber gut. Er würde jetzt das Beste aus der Situation machen, was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig, und nachdem er eine Zeit lang dem inzwischen dichteren Treiben auf den Hängen und Pisten zugesehen hatte, hievte er sich von der Bank hoch, bückte sich ächzend nach Skiern und Stöcken und stapfte schließlich in Richtung der großen Terrasse, die zum Restaurant der Skianlage gehörte.

Mit einer Tasse Kaffee machte er es sich auf einem der Stühle gemütlich und genoss die Sonne auf seinem Gesicht und die beeindruckende Aussicht auf die umliegenden Berge.  
Da hatten die beiden Frauen wirklich nicht zu viel versprochen, das musste man schon so sagen. Obwohl er ja von Anfang an das Gefühl gehabt hatte, dass hinter der Idee, „mal zusammen Skifahren zu gehen“, noch etwas anderes gesteckt hatte als nur gemeinsames Erholen vor atemberaubendem Bergpanorama. Er hatte nämlich ganz genau das nur schlecht unterdrückte verschwörerische Grinsen und die konspirativen Blicke der beiden gesehen und zusammen mit den Gerüchten, die ständig über ihn und Boerne kursierten, hatte es nicht viel gebraucht, um eins und eins zusammen zu zählen und sich auszurechnen, was die beiden sich von ihrem tollen Vorschlag insgeheim erhofften. Thiel musste lachen. Schon putzig, die zwei.

**

Nach zwei weiteren Tassen Kaffee, einem kleinen Happen zum Mittagessen und einem sehr optimistischen, vor allen Dingen aber sehr schmerzhaften Versuch, eine etwas anspruchsvollere Abfahrt auszuprobieren, hatte er keine Lust mehr. Ach was, keine Lust, genervt war er, und wie. Er hatte ja gedacht, dass er Boerne und Nadeshda wenigstens mal zum Essen sehen würde, aber von wegen. Die feinen Herrschaften hatten wahrscheinlich irgendwo weiter oben auf einer ganz schnuckeligen Hütte exquisit gespeist und sich prächtig unterhalten und sich dabei lachend ausgemalt, wie er sich die Idiotenhügel hinunter quälte. Thiel schnaubte verärgert. So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt. Und kalt war ihm auch. Und Anrufen war immer noch nicht. Warum hatten sie auch keinen konkreten Treffpunkt mit Uhrzeit und so ausgemacht, wie alle normalen Menschen.

Frustriert und auf gut Glück schob er sich zurück zu der Stelle, wo sie sich vor Stunden getrennt hatten, schnallte seine Skier ab und den Helm und tauschte diesen gegen die Mütze, die er in der Jackentasche verstaut hatte. Er würde jetzt maximal zehn Minuten warten, wenn dann keiner kam, würde er mit dem Bus zum Hotel fahren. Von da aus konnte er ja dann auf Boernes Handy sprechen, ein bisschen mitdenken konnte der dann ja auch mal und da mal drauf schauen, wenn sie ihn nirgends fanden.

**

Und so wäre es dann auch beinah gekommen, wenn er nicht gerade in dem Moment, als er beschlossen hatte, seine Sachen zusammen zu packen, zwei Gestalten entdeckt hätte, die den Berg herunter und auf ihn zugefahren kamen und die der Kleidung nach zu urteilen aussahen wie Boerne und Nadeshda.  
Er schirmte mit einer Hand seine Augen vor den Sonnenstrahlen ab und je näher sie kamen, desto sicherer war er, dass es sich dabei wirklich um die beiden handelte. Elegant wedelten sie den Hang hinunter und das sah aus, als würden sie in ihrem Leben nichts anderes machen. Dabei konnte er sich gar nicht erinnern, dass er Boerne jemals vom Skifahren hatte reden hören. Geschweige denn, dass er mal weggefahren wäre im Winter. Na ja, Boerne halt, der konnte wahrscheinlich schon alleine deshalb Ski fahren, weil er es wollte. Dem flog ja alles nur so zu.

Im nächsten Augenblick flog aber erstmal ihm selbst etwas zu, nämlich Boerne höchstpersönlich, der in voller Fahrt auf ihn zugeschossen kam. Thiel musste einen hastigen Satz zurück machen und verlor beinah das Gleichgewicht, als Boerne gerade noch so und eine riesige Schneewolke aufwirbelnd seine Skier herumriss und nur ganz knapp vor ihm zum Stehen kam. Thiel verzog das Gesicht. Angeber. Aber Boerne grinste nur frech hatte rote Wangen. Pff.

„Na, Spaß gehabt?“, fragte Thiel die beiden und versuchte gar nicht erst, die falsche Fröhlichkeit in seiner Aussage zu überspielen. Fiel aber keinem auf.

„Es war fantastisch!“, sagte Boerne außer Atem und Nadeshda stimmte ihm eifrig nickend zu. Die beiden wirkten geschafft, aber rundum gut gelaunt und Thiel konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihn das störte.

„Und Sie? Alles gut geklappt?“ Nadeshda drückte mit ihren Stöcken die Bindungen an ihren Skiern auf und sah ihn ehrlich interessiert an.

„Oh ja, bestens!“, log er und streifte Boernes Blick, der ihm unmissverständlich signalisierte, dass er ihn durchschaut hatte. War ihm aber egal.

Dann sah er den beiden dabei zu, wie sie sich von Skiern und Helmen und Handschuhen befreiten. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, dachte er, könnte man glatt meinen, die zwei wären ein Paar. So rein optisch zumindest. Mit ihren auf Figur geschnittenen Skijacken und den dazu passenden trendigen Hosen. Und allem Pipapo. Die sahen sogar in Helm und Skibrille noch gut aus. Wie er selbst aussah, wollte er lieber gar nicht wissen, aber na ja. Und wie sie dann so einträchtig Seite an Seite im Lift saßen heute früh und eben den Hang heruntergekommen waren. Tss.

**

Auf der Fahrt zum Hotel grinste er dann aber trotzdem. Erst mal. Nadeshda gab zum Besten, wie es Boerne bei der letzten Abfahrt "ganz schön zerlegt" hatte und er danach ohne Hilfe kaum wieder hochgekommen war, und Thiel dachte ein wenig belustigt: So so. Boerne spielte das alles natürlich gestenreich herunter, Papperlapapp, ein kleiner harmloser Strauchler wäre das gewesen, mehr nicht, nicht einmal einen blauen Fleck würde das geben. Oder Hämatom, wie Boerne das natürlich nannte.  
Dann verging es Thiel aber auch schon wieder, das Grinsen, denn als nächstes wurde sehr angetan von Ausblick und Speisekarte während ihres wirklich tollen Mittagessens auf einer der kleineren Hütten unterhalb des Gipfels berichtet. Da nützte es dann auch nicht viel, dass Nadeshda es ausschweifend bedauerte, dass er nicht dabei gewesen war und Boerne ihm einen entschuldigenden Seitenblick zuwarf und beim Aussteigen ein Lächeln. Da war seine Laune einfach unten.

**

Eine Stunde später klopfte es an seiner Zimmertür. Thiel unterbrach das Lesen, stand auf und öffnete. Wie die letzten beiden Tage auch. Diesmal aber verzichtete er auf irgendwelche Begrüßungsbekundungen, sondern drehte sich direkt wieder um und ging zurück zum Sofa und seinem Buch. Der andere würde ihm schon nachfolgen. Wie die letzten beiden Tage auch. Jetzt musste er unfreiwillig doch schmunzeln, aber das konnte Boerne ja zum Glück nicht sehen.

„Na? Irgendwelche Blessuren, Frakturen, offenen Wunden, die ich versorgen kann?“ Boerne ließ sich auf dem Sessel schräg gegenüber nieder und wartete auf eine Reaktion. „Oder sonstige Wehwehchen?“, ergänzte er, als keine Antwort kam und Thiel konnte die amüsierte Schnute genau sehen, obwohl er in sein Buch schaute.

„Ich sagte doch bereits, es ist alles bestens.“ Thiel blätterte um, obwohl er noch gar nicht so weit war.

„Hm“, machte Boerne nur und dann herrschte Schweigen.

Thiel versuchte sich auf den Text in seinen Händen zu konzentrieren, aber er fühlte die ganze Zeit Boernes Blick auf sich und weil ihn das nervös machte, huschten seine Augen dann doch zu ihm hin, obwohl er das gar nicht wollte. Und dann musste er schnell wieder wegsehen. Scheiße. Er schluckte. Mann! Wie konnte es sein, dass ihn das immer noch so traf, wenn Boerne ihn so anschaute, so direkt und ehrlich und mit so viel … Er atmete langsam aus und schaute wieder in sein Buch, aber er las nicht. Warum machte dieser Mann ihn nur immer so … so wehrlos!

Und dann stand Boerne auf und kam zu ihm rüber. Das hatte er gewusst, weil Boerne das immer machte, wenn irgendwas war, weil Boerne da Antennen für hatte, ob man es glaubte oder nicht.

Der andere nahm ihm das Buch aus der Hand, sobald er sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte, und noch während er es ohne hinzusehen weglegte, lehnte er sich ihm entgegen und drückte seine Nase ein wenig gegen seine Wange, atmete tief ein und setzte einen Kuss auf die Haut und Thiel schloss die Augen und spürte, wie Boernes Lippen eine sanfte Spur über sein Jochbein zogen.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Boerne leise und platzierte einen Kuss nach dem anderen auf seinem Ohr.

„Nichts“, brummte Thiel und versuchte, trotzig zu klingen, aber es gelang ihm nicht gut.

„Mhm.“ Boernes Stimme vibrierte in seinem Ohr. Dann rückte er ein wenig von ihm ab und sah ihn an. Nickte und lächelte. Glaubte ihm kein Wort.

Und mit einem Mal kamen Thiel seine bitteren Gedanken von vorhin so absurd vor und so lächerlich. War doch scheißegal, ob Boerne Ski fahren konnte und er nicht, oder wie toll er in Skiklamotten aussah und neben Nadeshda. Weil Boerne am Ende des Tages dann doch immer bei ihm klopfte.

„Mhm“, machte auch er und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und lehnte seine Stirn gegen Boernes und lächelte zurück.

Es war wirklich alles bestens.

**

Thiel fuhr behutsam mit den Fingerspitzen über die riesige Blessur an Boernes Rücken. Das sah wirklich schlimm aus, von wegen kleiner Wackler und nicht einmal ein blauer Fleck. Da war ja selbst er mit seinen gefühlt tausend Stürzen besser davongekommen.  
Richtig erschrocken war er vorhin gewesen, als Boerne plötzlich, kaum dass er ihm eine Hand unter den Pullover geschoben und ihn näher gezogen hatte, gequält aufstöhnend zusammengezuckt war. Er wusste zwar inzwischen, dass Boerne auf die ungewöhnlichsten Reize ungewöhnlich heftig reagieren konnte - ein sanftes Lecken am Handgelenk zum Beispiel konnte ihn schon bedenklich nach Luft schnappen lassen - aber mit so einer Reaktion hatte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt und bei dieser Art von Berührung beim besten Willen nicht gerechnet und das war ihm schon gleich verdächtig vorgekommen. Boerne hatte dann natürlich schwer atmend so getan, als wäre nichts, aber Thiel war ja nicht blöd und hatte ihm dann vorsichtig das Oberteil hochgeschoben und da hatte dann erst mal er nach Luft geschnappt und das nicht vor Verzückung. Er hatte dann auch gar nicht mehr weitermachen wollen, also … wollen schon, aber eben … Das sah halt einfach total schmerzhaft aus. Aber bevor er etwas in diese Richtung sagen oder signalisieren hatte können, hatte Boerne ihm sein T-Shirt über den Kopf gezogen und ihn in die Matratze gedrückt und letztlich führten ja viele Wege nach Rom. Oder halt … Ja.

„Ich hab dich vermisst heute“, murmelte Boerne an seiner Schulter und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Brust.

„Ich dich auch.“ Thiel zog ihn noch ein Stück näher und grub sein Gesicht in Boernes Haar.  
Kurz dachte er an die Stunden auf der Skipiste zurück und seine blödsinnigen Gedanken und die schlechte Laune und dass das alles vielleicht einfacher wäre, wenn ...

„Vielleicht sollten wir es endlich sagen“, sprach Boerne aus, was er gerade dabei war zu denken.

Ja, das wäre schon was. Endlich nicht mehr übertrieben so tun müssen, als ob einem der andere nur lästig und man ohne Weiteres in der Lage war, seine Zeit ohne den anderen zu verbringen, was man grundsätzlich natürlich auch war, aber hier ging es ja darum, etwas zu beweisen, was wahrscheinlich sowieso schon längst keiner mehr glaubte.

„Eigentlich ist es doch perfekt, hier sind alle schön beisammen, entspannt und gelöst ...“, fuhr Boerne fort. „Und stell dir vor, so ein Wellnesstag, du und ich, ein bisschen Schwimmen, ein bisschen küssen am Beckenrand, Dampfbad, Sauna ...“

„ ... Rückenmassage ...“, neckte Thiel.

„Hm, das vielleicht nicht gerade.“

Thiel merkte, wie Boerne ein wenig das Gesicht verzog und auch Thiels Blick wurde wieder ernster und fiel nach unten auf Boernes Rücken. Er ließ erneut seine Finger über die dunklen Verfärbungen laufen. Dann über Schulter und Nacken in die Haare. Er rutschte ein wenig nach unten bis er Boerne ansehen konnte und küsste ihn. Boerne küsste zurück. Langsam, ruhig, ohne Hintergedanken. Nur küssen. Ein wenig mit den Lippen, ein wenig mit der Zunge. Ein wenig locken, ein wenig lecken. Ein wenig abtauchen und wieder auftauchen.

**

Boerne stupste noch ein paar Mal mit seinen Lippen gegen Thiels und lächelte gegen seinen Mund und Thiel stupste und lächelte zurück. Dann löste er sich vom anderen, rollte sich auf den Rücken und sah an die Decke.

„Okay, wir sagen es. Aber du musst das machen. Ich kann sowas nicht.“

Boerne stützte sich auf einen Arm und sah ihn lange an, während er mit den Fingerspitzen über seinen Hals strich.

„Ich glaube, du kannst das ganz hervorragend.“

„Nie im Leben.“

„Oh doch.“

Irgendetwas in Boernes Tonfall ließ Thiel hellhörig werden. Er drehte seinen Kopf und sah Boerne amüsiert die Augenbrauen heben. Und dann, wie er den Kopf ein wenig neigte und sich mit dem Zeigefinger gegen den Hals tippte.

Thiel seufzte. Na prima.

**

Wahrscheinlich hätte es sogar schon gereicht, zusammen beim Abendessen aufzukreuzen. Also gleichzeitig. Nicht einer nach dem anderen, so wie die letzten beiden Tage.  
Die beiden Frauen tauschten nämlich einen vielsagenden Blick und unterdrückten nur sehr schlecht ein Grinsen und Kichern, als Boerne und er das Restaurant und deren Sichtfeld betraten. Zusammen eben. Gleichzeitig.  
Thiel rollte mit den Augen, als er das sah, und atmete noch einmal tief ein. Aber durch den Rest musste er jetzt wohl trotzdem noch durch. Beziehungsweise sie beide. Wenn Boernes Rechnung aufging, wohlgemerkt. Laut ihm sollte das Ganze ja ein Selbstläufer sein, kinderleicht geradezu. Für einen Moment sah Thiel den Boerne von vorhin im Bett vor sich und wie er sich über die Sensationslust und Neugier der beiden Damen ausgelassen hatte und dass es keine zwei Sekunden dauern würde bis die erste - er tippte auf Nadeshda - ihren Mund aufmachen würde. Thiel musste grinsen und ein aufgeregtes Prickeln machte sich in ihm breit.

„Na, Spaß gehabt?“, fragte Nadeshda dann auch schon, kaum, dass sie sich hingesetzt hatten. Ihre Augen gingen zwischen ihm und Boerne hin und her und sie machte sich jetzt auch gar nicht mehr die Mühe, irgendwas zu verstecken. Genauso wenig wie Frau Haller.

„Es war fantastisch“, gab Thiel so unbeeindruckt wie möglich zurück, auch wenn ihm ganz schön die Hitze in den Kopf stieg angesichts dieses direkten Geständnisses. Er sah zu Boerne, der ihm erst ein wortloses „Siehst du” zuwarf und dann einen unverschämt anzüglichen Blick, während er mit einem eleganten Schwung seine Serviette entfaltete.

Durch Thiels Körper schwappte eine Endorphinwelle und er hörte nur mit halbem Ohr, wie Nadeshda Champagner für alle bestellte.

Wahrlich ein Selbstläufer. Wie von Boerne vorausgesagt. 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

 


End file.
